The 215th Hunger Games SYOT CLOSED
by Skydancing Dragon
Summary: The 215th Hunger Games has arrived! This year, President Snow creates a new "Interfive Special" in which there comes an exclusive twist every five years. What will happen now due to this new and terrifying rule? SYOT CLOSED! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.
1. Prologue

**A/N Please check my profile for the tribute list. As for the points system, please send me a PM about what you want to buy and I'll name a price. Don't worry, this whole thing will be fair. Since I found out about no lists in the rules, you're going to have to spend your time to go to my profile, so I'm sorry. For that, I'll give you a prologue.**

**Thanks!**

**-Skydancing Dragon**

**P.S My writing style as changed, so the beginning won't be quite as short.**

As the cheers slowly intensified, the girl rose up to her microphone at the Captiol. Her voice boomed,

"Good afternoon, Panem. May I announce to you several very, very important tidbits. The first is that I have killed Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was doused." Laughter and screams of appreciation followed her statement. "The second is that I have quite obviously survived, and that the rebellion is at an end." It was more solemn now, as the world comprehended how it would be from now on. "The last, and the greatest, is that I shall be reinstating the mighty...the incredible...the best fun ever...THE HUNGER GAMES!" At that, the Capitol exploded in a frenzy of excitement, with pink-skinned people dancing uncontrollably, jeweled hair flying around and around in a dance, and little children pretending to have their heads lopped off. Aria Snow smiled. The country was hers. Her people would make sure of it.

The new Gamemaker would make sure of it too. As Katana Icesaber slammed her hand angrily at the computer screen, she shouted, " THAT STUPID BUNNY STILL HASN"T GROWN!" If you're wondering, did she just say bunny? you're right. She did.

Katana Icesaber was a deranged, bloodthristy Gamemaker whom loved bunnies, bananas, pinecones, and gemstones for no particular reason. She was a tribute once, but she was reincarnated due to her powers. Now she's a complete computer freak, trying to raise her virtual bunnies in Bunny Mania.

"Are you all right, mistress?" A worried assistant was walking in the door, only to freeze when Katana yelled,

"IT'S JEWEL FREAK! OR MAYBE MISTRESS BUNNY!" In fear, the assistant ran out the door, crying,

"I'm sorry, mistress bunny!"

"Back to raising my bunnies...aww...one of them's having little ones...cutie pie..."

One hour later...

Katana Icesaber finished her bunny game and started on creating her own Games. She picked up a phone and called the president.

"Hello?" Katana asked.

"Yes, Katana?"

"Could you announce that I'm ready to start the 76th Games? We can kill Peeta Mellark then." Her voice was casual, not caring about deaths.

"Sure. Let's arrange it so that his name is called for sure."

"Alright. Let's also arrange some of my friends from my Games to be reaped too. They should pay, after all."

A few weeks after that phone call, bodies were littered all over the forest, the hovercraft being too slow to get them all.

"Go, my bunnies..."Katana urged. "Eat them before the hovercraft comes."


	2. District One Reaping

District One- Sapphire's POV

I woke up to the chatter of people outside my door. Grumbling, I sat up. One of the things I hated especially was the fact that my house was so close to the reaping area in the square. And another thing: my family was actually _poor_ in District One! . The only thing I'd ever liked was singing. It soothed me. "SAPPHIIIRRRE!" screamed a high-pitched voice. The tiny ball of energy slammed into my sleepy body. Ouch. That hurt. "What am I going to do? It's Reaping Day! I don't want to die!" sobbed my sister, Melody. I leaned up and patted her back. "Don't worry, someone should volunteer. It's always like that here." I comforted her. I took her hand and led her down the stairs. "Come on, let's get changed."

A few minutes later, I was standing in a plain blue dress with flower drawings on the top. Do you get it? That's how poor we are. Melody was in a pink lacy dress. My mother led us into the square, where we were corralled into groups: me, 16, and Melody, 12.

The speakers crackled to life and blared out, "Greetings! This is President Snow standing from the Capitol. We have captured a new city on the clouds called Cloudsdale. This city only bears females and helps create the rainbows and rain. It also has some magic and will be participating in this year's Hunger Games! This year, the 215th Hunger Games will commence and feature a new Interfive Special where a twist shall be added. The Interfive Special is defined in which in every five years, something new will happen. May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" The speakers crackled out.

"Sapphire, I don't want to die and I don't want you to either!" worried Melody. Well, I am scared, but if I win, our family won't have to scrape by every year and we won't have to sign up for tesserae. I have my name entered 28 times this year, and Melody just once.

"Ladies first!" cried a woman. Her golden wig fell off and, exposing a diamond encrusted face, she put the wig back on, swirled the ball filled with slips, and read, "Sapphire Resperyan!" Great. Now I have to go to certain death. At least I get a chance to help my family. I'll get as much food as possible and store it in my pockets and when my cold, stiff body is sent back to District One, my family can take my food.

Melody cried, " NO! Sapphire, you can't go! It's not fair!" I pushed her away and my mother, with tears streaming down her face, kissed my cheek before I headed to my death.

Golden's POV

"Copper Kchauiyu!"

Why my brother? Why? It wasn't fair. I was hoping for someone to volunteer since we were in a Career district. I watched the girl onstage. Her face was expressionless. I wondered if she was a Career. My family wasn't. Then that revolting woman asked for volunteers. Surprisingly, no one volunteered for my brother or the girl. Well, I am not letting my brother die. "I volunteer as tribute to take his place!" I yelled. The woman smiled at me, thinking I was a Career. _No I'm not, you ugly murderer_. The images flashed in my mind. The fact that I would never get up from my bed again, that I would never be greeted by my mother and father's smiling faces, and that my family would never see me again.


	3. District Two Reaping

District 2-Alice's POV

I yawned hugely when my brother came to wake me up. He had light skin, brown-black hair, and had playful, humoring eyes. _And_ was the most annoying person on Earth. But he was okay…_sometimes_. I wonder what he can do this time when I don't get up?

1 second later…

Splash! I sat up, spitting with rage and eyes giving him bloody murder. He stood over my bed, holding a bucket, and told me, "You're going to be darn late if you don't get up!" "Fine." I replied. Then I picked up a gigantic, 3-foot eraser that read "_The World's Biggest Idiot _" and threw it at his head. I felt immensely satisfied when it hit his nose right on target and bounced off, bonking the top of his head. Then I leapt up out of bed. Quickly, I changed to my soft turquoise dress, which had frills on the top and bottom and was embedded with crystals. My family trained me like a Career, but it was only in case my name was drawn. The best I could do was shooting with a bow and throwing knives. My only real talent was in playing the piano. I came out the door and walked out the house with my brother and my mom.

In the square, a woman called Tinny (the people of the Capitol have such weird names), who had her hair dyed green this year, hopped onto the stage and piped in her silly Capitol accent, " Happy Hunger Games! Let's start drawing! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She took out a piece of paper and read, "Alice Nightengale." At that, I saw the end of the world. And then I steeled myself and thought, I have a chance, because I have trained before. Although it'd be a chance of 2% because there's about no way I can win in a pool of 23 tributes. My mother stood silently, paralyzed. My brother told me that the tributes would be about as smart as flies and would stand no chance compared to my high and mighty brain, trying to make a joke. Then he became serious. " If you think it, you'll win." He told me to try hard. Then I hugged my mother and ascend the stairs of death.

Errol's POV

I watched the girl onstage. She had black hair that fell past her shoulders and light skin. Tinny now starts whirling her jewel-encrusted hands. Now I hoped with all my might that I would be picked. If not, I'll just volunteer. I was itching to kill a few people with my mighty spearing skills. I want to get fame and honor too. Tinny called, " Rick Sparrow." A boy of about 13 walked up, but I immediately holler, " I volunteer as tribute!" and run up. I smiled and waved to the audience. My parent's proud faces shine exceptionally brightly amongst the crowd. I sigh contently and prepared to whip some butts. Hahaha.


	4. District Three Reaping

District 3-Adelina's POV

I rolled over and fell over my bed. Scowling, I rubbed my head and looked at the clock. It's time. I stood up and got dressed in a yellow tie-dye dress. Waking my mother, father, and sister for preparation, we soon finished our morning activities and went out the door. We went to the square where I (herded with the other 15-year-olds) fiddled with a piece of wire. Trying to convince myself that I would not be picked. However, the reaping ball had other ideas….

"Adelina Likio!" the woman with a platinum afro haircut called. Feeling like I was jelly, my legs slowly and mechanically walked to the stage. My mother and father were yelling, "NO! You can't take her!" The Peacekeepers picked up my mother and father and threw them to the back of the crowd. My little sister was crying silently. I continued walking and tried not to cry. When I looked up at the screen, I felt relieved. I appeared tired and angry (whew). At least it wasn't sad and crying.

Sydney's POV

I ran out of my door just in time to hear my brother's name. My heart immediately dropped into my stomach. I didn't exceptionally like him, but for my mother I volunteered since she liked him more anyway. "I volunteer!" I tried to look happy as I ran up the stage from the group of 13-year-olds. I replayed what happened in the morning in my mind, which would be gone in a few days due to some weapon sticking in my head.

_My mother walked in my bedroom door, where four-fifths of my body was obscured from view. The only part of me that was visible was a few strands of hair poking out of the lump that was my head. "Honey, please get up! It's reaping day. We'll be in _big _trouble if we miss it!" She pulled off the blankets and I went to the closet to choose some clothes. "Honey, we have to go! There are just a few minutes left!" I looked up at the alarm clock. She was right. The minute hand pointed at 11, five minutes from 12. I ran out of the bathroom and galloped through the door with my brother and Mom. _

That's all I can remember. But as the girl and I shake hands, I get a good look at her. She had long, glossy, black hair that fell in a curtain around her body, light brown skin, and extremely attractive hazel brown eyes. All in all, she was an extraordinarily pretty girl. Then the crazy Capitol reaper announced, " I present you Adelina Likio and Sydney Dridge, this year's tributes from District 3!"


	5. District Four Reaping

District 4-Celeste's POV

I stepped out of bed, wide-awake. I didn't sleep much yesterday night thinking about the reaping and wondering who'd be called. When I did, my dreams consisted of me being reaped and chased by an evil looking monster in the Games. Well, now that I was awake, I couldn't fall asleep again. Taking out a piece of paper, I finished a piece of music I'd been writing and put down my pencil. I wasn't much at singing, but I took out a small flute with serpents carved on it and played the song with the lyrics:

_The moon shimmers and the water clears_

_Crashing water, skies reflecting,_

_Flashing silver fins,_

_And gold scales_

_The Serpent's wings fly _

_creating tears of sapphire,_

_It escapes to eternal freedom, _

_Unrestrained by the shattered water_

Well, that sounds all right. I got up, put my flute back, and changed to my reaping outfit, a green and silver gown. I walked out the door and watched the neighbor's cat play.

3 hours later…

I jerked awake and realized I'd been sleeping sitting down. I ran into the house and jostled my mom and dad. I told them to get up quickly because the reaping was just 20 minutes away. When they finished, I ate breakfast quickly and went to the square.

Gill's POV

In the square, I watched a girl with light brown hair wearing a green dress rush here. She settled in the 17-year old group. Arghh! I was just itching to break that scrawny neck of hers! I would have to wait until the Games began. And then, as my name was announced the winner, District Four would scream in admiration and I'd be showered with fame and fortune…

The Capitol lady said, " Ladies first!" and stuck her fat hand in the bowl…

Celeste's POV

The ugly, deranged Capitol lady drew out her fat fingers and held the slip of paper up to her decoratively carved face and squeaked in her high-pitched accent, " Celeste Forgociu!" My nightmare came true. Since my district was a Career district, I acted happy and ran up the stage while my beating heart stopped. Up close, the lady looked even more crazy and ugly. I stared determinedly into thin air and promised to come back home.

Gill's POV

I looked at the stage in disbelief. Now I really have to go up to hack off her neck. For it was the girl in the green gown.

"Finn Silvers!"

Before even that Finn Silvers had a chance to go up, I yelled, " I volunteer!"

I trotted nobly up to the stage and said confidently, " Say hello to your future 215th Games winner, Gill Cloresce!"

"Your District Four tributes, Celeste Forgociu and Gill Cloresce!"


	6. District Five Reaping

District 5-Jessie's POV

My hands tightened around my mother's wrist. I watched as the sun's rays slowly made their appearance. I shook my head, trying hard to clear out the image of me getting reaped. _Stop it, Jess, I thought, I won't be reaped. I am merely two slips in thousands. My chances of getting picked are about 1%. _So I lay down and relaxed. A few more hours of sleep before the horror…

"Jess! Wake up!" My little brother's face leaned just centimeters from my face. I waved him away and said, "Good morning." He grinned mischievously and I could just tell that he'd prepared something for us, like a pillow on my head, a rose sprouting out of a crack or putting salt/sugar on our toothbrush. Guess I'll find out which he's done…

I found out a few seconds later that the answer was all of the above. He'd put a pillow on our door, planted a plastic rose with springs in a crack on the wall, and smeared salt all over my toothbrush. Curse my sneaky brother! After getting rid of his tricks, I put on my sleeveless white dress and a pair of silver shoes. "You look great, Jess!" said my little brother, whom was 11. I laughed and said, " Well, what about you?" He looked down at himself and yelped. "Eeeeek! Dressed in sodden rags!" He zipped into the bathroom and was gone. When he finally finished changing, my family headed out for the reaping.

In the square, I found myself nervously clutching my dress in the 13-year-old's group. When the square fell silent, I knew it was time. A man bounced up and titters, "Happy Hunger Games! Let's start the reaping with the ladies! May the odds be ever in your favor!" And he snatched up the first slip he found, and read out…my name. It seemed impossible. Two slips in thousands. Two slips in thousands. Two slips in thousands. Impossible. But it was reality all right, and a boy from my class pushed me up. I stood, trembling, and silently prayed that my family would not die from my suffering.

Norman's POV

I returned from my early bird walk just in time to get to the reaping. I didn't really care about reaping outfits because I loathed the Capitol. But it wasn't enough to be rendered unable to kill. I was prepared to volunteer to show the Capitol that they couldn't own everyone. Anyway, I had no one left. I was an orphan, but I didn't let anyone know it.

The man called out, " Timothy Jing!" Glancing at the stage, I saw the girl's eyes widen in fear. Well, I'll help her a bit. "I volunteer!" I went up the stage. I shook hands with her and she mouthed, Thank you. I looked away and said, " Norman Inn." The man smiled.

"Tributes of District Five, Jessie Jing and Norman Inn!"


	7. District Six Reaping

District Six-Melanie's POV

I thought how different it would be if I had a family. If I had a mother or some other family member, I wouldn't volunteer. Because today, I am volunteering to escape the cruel, cruel world. It's almost time to go to the reaping. I leaped down happily from my stool and raced out of my shack. Yay for me! I'm going to heaven soon.

District Six-Lexington's POV

There's still a bit of time before the reaping. I checked my clock. Yes, thirty minutes left. I feel nauseous right now because it's my little brother and sister's first reaping. I would die for them. I snapped out of my thinking. I gently roused my siblings. Their eyes were of pure fear when they opened their eyes. "I'll get dressed." They turned and walked shakily out the door. I sighed.

"Sierra Centuria!"

"I volunteer!" A girl about my age went up. I was shocked. No one ever volunteered these days. Well, at least it wasn't Felicia. "My name's Melanie Quetzthal," she said.

"Now the boys!" I winced at the unearthly noise. Of all the districts, the reaper for Six was the worst.

"Herring Reed!"

Noooo. Why Herring? I felt as if all the life was knocked out of me. I recovered quickly enough to call out, " I volunteer!" and bound toward the stage. "Well, well. Two volunteers this year, huh?" I resisted the impulse to yell shut up. "Lexington Reed," I choked out. I covered my ears this time.

Sorry for such a short chapter, but this was done in a few minutes. Okay, here's the first sponsor question:

In The Hunger Games, what did Katniss see on Glimmer's body that "might not be wholly real?"

First to answer correctly get the points. Answer by review.


	8. District Seven Reaping

District Seven-Alexandria's POV

I yawned and stretched. What a nice day, except for the fact that the reaping would start soon. I should be afraid, nervous, and twitchy. After all, I'm eighteen and I have tesserae taken for my mom and dad. There are more than 15 entries for me in there since they are cumulative. But I am relaxed. Perhaps it is because I have always been sensitive to weather and nature and I know that tomorrow will still be fair and clear. This would be very useful in the Games, although I have no intention of getting in there. I finally got up and looked at the dress my mother gave to me to dress in. It was a brown and silver sleeveless dress in the style of a wedding gown. I looked at it, frowning. I got dressed instead in a brown shirt and blue denim jeans. Pushing open the door, I told my mother that I did not want to give the Capitol the satisfaction of seeing all the citizens of District Seven wearing reaping outfits.

Silis's POV

Outside, I watched as the birds flew by, feeling a hard knot of jealousy overtake me. Birds never had to suffer the reaping or the starvation that the Capitol forced us on. I clambered up a thin wiry substance to watch a hummingbird zoom overhead. I sat there for about 5 minutes before my eyelids started to droop.

25 minutes later…

The reaping! My eyes flew open and I quickly went down the wire. Lucky I'm already dressed. I called to my mom and went to the square. During the long walk, she said, " You look very nice." Nice? I didn't want to believe it. But it was true. I was tall, had raven-black hair, sea green eyes, and was thin. Not that thin, but thin.

In the reaping, I hear the maniacal puppet from the Capitol yell, " Alexandria Kyo!" I watched a girl about eighteen slowly climb up the stage. I saw her legs threatening to buckle, but she stayed in her form. Very determined. And then the unthinkable:

"Silis Anoray!"

My name? It's not possible. Not possible. Not possible… But it's done. I'm going to die soon, but I will make sure the Capitol knows that I resent them. Before my lump of my body has a knife sticking out of the head. I climbed up the stairs and looked at the girl. She had warm brown eyes, brown hair, tanned skin, and looked lethal. I wondered briefly if she is my killer. The reaper clasped my hand and shook it, and repeated the method on Alexandria. Then he announced, "

Alexandria Kyo and Silis Anoray!"

Sorry, I meant whoever is in the first three who answers correctly.

To BlueShadowWolf and rainbowixidash: +3 points.

To Anonymous:+2 points. Katniss didn't actually say flesh disintegrating was not real, but the direct answer isn't this.

SQ: What did Peeta say once in each of the books The Hunger Games and Mockingjay?


	9. District Eight Reaping

District Eight-Annie's POV

I threw up. My brother and I left our parents at 17 years and we hated them because they didn't like the fact that we were drinking. We killed them by manipulating them in an encounter with wild dogs. Well, we were pretty crazy back then and we still are. Now, I sustained myself by drinking white wine, and Joshua favored red. However, I didn't forget the reaping. We were eighteen and had to go once more. I sighed, smelling my sour breath. I threw up again.

Joshua's POV

I chugged down the last bit of red wine. It tasted wonderful. I wondered if Annie was having white wine. After all, as brother and sister, even if we were drunk we still had to attend the reaping. We headed out in foul-smelling stinky gray rags.

Thirty minutes later…

"Joshua Lieh!"

The pink lady screeched in delight.

I don't think I've heard right. It must be the wine.

But then a person pushed me forward, and I knew it was me. I choked and

tried to hold back the stuff threatening to overcome me. I was lucky. I could keep it back for several more minutes. Staggering up the stage, I bumped the woman and smiled stupidly.

"Annie Lieh!"

Ahhh…who was that? Then, I saw my sister coming up the stage. I gagged again. Her eyes were confused and murderous, but she made it up the stage. In a terrifyingly fantastical flourish, we ended the reaping by splattering green sick into the air.

" T-The drunks of D-District Eight, Joshua and Annie Lieh!" giggled the woman.

rainbowixidash: +2 points. Yes, Peeta did say that, but I was looking for "I know what blood poisoning is. Even if my mother isn't a healer."

SQ: What did Katniss dream of after Rue's death in the arena?


	10. District Nine Reaping

District Nine-Claire's POV

Ugh! It's that annoying bird! It flew too close for comfort next to my face, and when I tried to swat it down, it just landed on my head. Sighing, I gave up to find a hot pink frock folded neatly on my bed. I took it and had an idea. I suddenly swung the frock over my head, successfully scaring the little canary away. Do you know why there's a bird in my room? Well, the fact is, I was a bird watcher. And I took bread every day to attract them and watch the colorful little things. Too bad birds got so familiar with me they started to play and tease me like a fellow bird. This was the result.

I got dressed, did the morning stuff, and went outside with my mother to attend the reaping.

Bill's POV

What a day! By the time the reaping started, I was exhausted. Why?

1. Woken by a screaming mother telling me to kill a molecular spider.

2. Forced into an overlarge black suit and a revolting tie.

3. Bombarded by angry bees as soon as I was out.

4. Little kids throwing mud at me. I had a grimy face and mud on my pants.

5. Finally chased by Mother screeching me to hurry up and get to the reaping.

That's it. My most elaborate bad morning. And now, I snapped out of Dream Land and into reality.

"Claire Kuchingko!"

I almost gagged. She was a good friend of mine. I didn't think she would be called.

Now she's dead for sure. No! Wait! Don't lose hope yet…

"Bill Bernabe!"

What? Now me? I stiffly and slowly walked up the stage, pushed by many people.

I looked at Claire and her eyes reflected a deep sadness. Then a little chaffinch landed on her head. She scowled and I tried not to laugh, knowing it wasn't appropriate at this time.

"Bill and Claire of District Nine!" cackled the hysterical woman.

To rainbowixidash and imawin4U- +3 pts.

SQ: In Mockingjay, what did Peeta think Katniss was when he was hijacked?


	11. District Ten Reaping

District 10-Robynn Jekingson's POV

I finished sharpening my sword-javelin and threw it across my room.

It flew like a torpedo and hit the other side of the wall with a satisfying _thunk_.

I ran over to it and freed the still intact sword.

This was my best sword-javelin yet, and I felt proud as I remembered my secret craft. I just cut off the head part of a shepherd's crook, sharpened the tip, and stuck a sword blade dripping with sticky amber tree sap into the end of the thick wood.

It created a deadly weapon that only I could use.

See, the fact is, if anybody just picked up my weapon, they wouldn't be able to use it because they'd have a hand of injuries.

I was the creator and therefore only I knew the secret:

There was a wooden strip inside the SJ. Taking the weapon by the strip was the only way to throw my tool.

I hurried and put on white iridescent cotton dress handmade by my mom that shimmered with amber from trees and round marble stones.

It was heavy, but I'd do it for her.

"Mom, I'm going!" I yelled after my morning chores.

"Alright, honey! Do it for your district and me! My Hunger Games winner!" She hugged me. I smiled.

Alex's POV

I stood at the square, relaxed.

When they called the boy tribute, I'd volunteer, and District Ten would finally have the greatest victor in the universe.

I was so engrossed in my daydreaming that not until the Capitol man, Sovvy, finished the girls' reaping did I regain my senses.

"Wyatt In-" " I volunteer!"

I yelled, and rushed up the stage.

I saw my mother smiling happily with tears running down her face. She was sure I'd win, and I was, too.

I looked around and came face to face with the girl tribute.

As we shook hands, I asked, "Career?" She smirked and hissed,

"But of course!"

" Robynn and Alex of District Ten!"

To rainbowixidash: +3 points.

To BlueShadowWolf: +5 in all. You only got +2 for the Chapter 10 SQ because it was late.

SQ: What kinds of arrows did Beetee make for Katniss that is known in _Mockingjay_?

A/N I am sorry I didn't let you know that I would not be updating for a time. Now I'll tell you guys that I'll be only updating during weekends and holidays due to the school season. Thanks for reading!

-Skydancingdragon


	12. District Eleven Reaping

District 11 Reaping-Zaria's POV

I immediately bounced out of my bed. Today was the reaping! I dressed in tights, a white shirt, and a jacket just to annoy the Capitol. After finishing, I went outside and practiced throwing knives. Although I was not a Career, I trained because I was planning to volunteer, despite my mom's protests, so I could win and come back to cure my mother's breast cancer. I've been using a knife ever since five years ago, when I was twelve. As I threw another knife, I thought, _if the stupid Capitol had gotten my mother medicine, she would be cured, and I wouldn't have to volunteer for these f***'in Games!_ In my impossible-to-describe anger, the next knife flew into the tree so hard it went through it and into the next. I stomped away a few seconds later, leaving the pile of knives on the ground. I was way too frustrated to do anything physically. So I went inside and studied a plant identification book that the father I never knew made. I was not good at plant identification, but I planned to know how by the time I went into the Games.

After about an hour of plant studying, the bells rang for the 10 minute alert before the reaping. My little brother, Jase, was eight years old and ran up to me. "Good luck. I hope you win." he said. His eyes were full of tears. I patted him on the back and said softly, "Of course I'll be back. I'll win…for you and my family." And then he cried and literally galloped back to his room. My grandmother came up to my room. "Your mother wanted you to have this." She held out a woven straw bracelet. I took it silently. "Thanks." Vowing to win, I left.

Eric's POV

In the 18-year old group, I watched as Toot, the District 11 reaper, drew a slip of paper. Unfolding it, he read, "Alicia Whi-"

"I volunteer!"

A girl came up. She was tanned, had long, wavy hair, and had green-brown eyes. Rather pretty, I would say. "My name is Zaria Paska!" she hissed ferociously. Unfazed, Toot squeaked, "Gentlemen next!"

"The winner is…Eric Foresnon!"

I froze. That was me. I survived six years of reapings, and now I'm picked? Great. Someone had to push me forward. I unfroze and slowly walked up to the platform. I am now officially dead. Goodbye world.

"Zaria and Eric of District Eleven!"

To rainbowixidash: +2 points. You missed razor sharp.

SQ: What did Katniss name an item Haymitch threatened her with because she disobeyed orders to keep in the earpiece in_ Mockingjay_?


	13. District Twelve Reaping

District 12 Reaping-Rye's POV

Panting, I wiped my steaming eyes. However, I was feeling extremely proud as I looked at the masterpiece cookie that looked as if sapphires were glittering all over and flames were coming out of it. My family had told me to test my skills and make cookies that represented Katniss Everdeen, the brave hero who was killed after they were starting the last Hunger Games. What happened? President Snow's granddaughter, Aria "Archfiend" Snow, assassinated Katniss when they were on the train. Then she stole a nearby bike and rode all the way back to the Capitol, where they all welcomed her back with open arms. Now Archfiend was the heir, so with the help of District Two and the Capitol, they reinstated the Hunger Games thereby entering Peeta in and killing him. This happened about 130 years ago. And it's still going on now.

When the reaping started, I put on a red dress. My friends, Siletta and Rose, joined me in the 14-year olds' group. I whispered, "This year's reaper looks like a cross-eyed mix breed between a beaver and a toad." Siletta let out a loud squeak, and Rose had to stifle a giggle because it was true. The reaper was wearing a slimy green wig, her face was encrusted with bulging warts, and she had long front teeth sticking out of her mouth. As a set, her eyes were completely crossed and fat toad like pink fingers stuck out, encrusted with snakeskin. Who knows what kind of alteration they'd given this horribly ugly lady? "Welcome to the annual Hunger-whoops!" The fatso woman fell on her bum, and a pile of paper slips fell with her. In a daze, she muttered, "Eye Rivilin? No-Rye Elvin!" My laugh stopped abruptly. I knew that she'd called my name, even if it was a bit slurred together. So I, pushed by a Peacekeeper, walked up the stairs. My friends watched my sad face. They were also crying. The change of mood was too much. I punched the air, and to cheer them up, I yelled, "Katniss cookies to everyone if they're happy! Mellark cookie hearts to accompany!" Wow. That rhymes.

Jackson's POV

Watching the girl yell out crazy cookie rhymes cheered me up considerably. Us District 12 have never liked the Hunger Games, and she's just added more fuel to the fire. A Peacekeeper drew the slip instead of the stupid idiot woman.

"Jackson Dump."

It's me. I jogged up the archway to death with my head down. I cried. Another change of mood. Isn't that horrific?

"Jackson Dump and Rye Elivin of District Twelve."

SQ: What is the meaning of the song "The Hanging Tree"?

Author's Note: You may still answer the SQ from the chapter before.


	14. Cloudsdale Reaping

Cloudsdale-Brielle's POV

I woke up and moaned. Today was the reaping!

Even though I had never experienced one before, from what I had heard, it sounded awful…even if I'd probably survive with my…never mind. I slowly got up and sifted through my closet.

There was literally nothing formal in there, except one pretty silken dress that I had sworn to never wear again.  
"Oh well," I thought," might as well give it a try."

Tossing it on the bed, I went to shower. While I was showering, I heard an annoying voice.  
"Brielle, I need you to get out of that shower right now!" my older sister, Elisabeth, shrieked.

"Oh come on! Can't you just wait for me to finish showering? Is your makeup really that important that you can't even wait five minutes?" I yelled while conditioning my hair.  
"Oh fine," Elisabeth said," five minutes." I rinsed out my hair and dried it.

I slid in my favorite clip, a rainbow-colored barrette with a rainbow-colored star attached to the end.

I walked out of the bathroom and shimmied into my dress.  
"Ugh!" I moaned, "It's so itchy!"  
I went to the reaping square and danced gracefully into the 16 year-old group.  
Of course, there were only women and girls in this city, so no men or boys would be reaped.

Morrie, the Capitol man, yelled in a creaky voice," It's time to reap the one lucky girl to go into the 215th Hunger Games!" He snatched up a random piece of paper.  
"Brielle Klenner!" he announced.  
"What? Of all people, why me?" I thought.  
"Good luck," whispered Isabella, my best friend.

I mounted the stage slowly.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your tribute from Cloudsdale, Brielle Klenner!

Let's have a round of applause!" said Morrie into the microphone.

Canned applause burst from the speakers, but nobody was actually clapping. Peacekeepers surrounded and escorted me to a room.

The last thing I saw was Isabella with tears streaming down her cheeks.

To rainbowixidash: +6 points including both past chapters.

SQ: Which mutts in The Hunger Games were not identified whose names are known? What I mean is if they weren't identified, unlike Glimmer, Thresh, Rue, and a few others.


	15. Train Rides D1

Sapphire's POV

Golden and I were ushered into the Justice Building and out of the back door,

where we were surrounded by cameras.

I bit my lip and stared hatefully into the little mechanical devices…at least I hoped it was a vengeful

look.

Golden was doing practically the same thing, except he was silent and wore a sad look on his face.

I hate the Capitol. They force us to send tributes to the Games every year.

I mean, the Capitol people supported the new President Snow's campaign

and voted for the family goodbyes to change into no reunion.

Even that velvet room was blasted into nothingness

Do they never think about how terrible it would be to be in our shoes?

Golden's POV

On the train, I tried to make conversation with Sapphire.

"I hope you're…" I gulped, "not a Career." I knew that if she was,

she'd probably snap my neck as soon as we were in the Games.

But if she wasn't, I would have a chance to gain a good ally.

She said, "No. You aren't?" Lucky me. She isn't a Career.

I replied, "I'm not a Career." This silence is awkward.

"What talent do you have?" I asked.

She mumbled, " Piano, writing, singing, and such." Ok?

To rainbowixidash: +3 pts.

To imawin4u:+3 pts.

**Author's Note- I will not be placing any more Sponsor Questions. I will start posting SQs after the Games have started.**


	16. Train Rides D2

Alice's POV

The Peacekeepers escorted me and Errol to the train, where we were smothered

by reporters. Errol, that stupid, stupid, Career boy, showed off (obviously!).

He boasted about many nonexistent "heroic deeds" he had done. I thought that those

"heroic" deeds were more like being a bullying fool. Meanwhile I was sealed shut.

Making no noise and being boring seemed to keep the reporters and Capitol-corrupted cameras

away. So, while Errol chattered away, I dreamed about my ambition: to become

the rebel leader. Oh, and another note: To squash all Careers including Errol

under my foot. May pancakes be with them eternally.

Errol's POV

Whew! My, that was fun. Telling them about my deeds might just earn me sponsors.

I liked a particular one: the one about throwing an axe straight through ten trees

(I conveniently forgot the fact that the deed was a complete lie).

Since we were already alone in the train, I leaned closer to Alice.

"Hey. I'm Errol. Who are you?"

Alice's POV

How like him to forget.

"Alice Nightengale."

"Are you a Career?"

Thinking fast, I said, "Yes."

"Join my team, honey!"

"Ok!"

Little does he know, as soon as I get decent allies the bloodthirsty

mongrel will feel my wrath. For calling me honey, I am going to rip him

limb from limb. Get ready, Errol.

To BlueShadowWolf: +6 pts. All Correct.


	17. Train Rides D3

Adelina's POV

After the long, boring anthem and the stupid speech about how the Capitol was being kind, we

immediately went to the train. I frowned and tried not to cry. I thought that we'd be able to say

good-bye! _Must have missed that in the news_, I thought sarcastically, _so now we get to go to the All _

_Mighty-the Great-the Powerful-Hunger Games!...of Senselessness._ After a while of silent brooding,

the boy next to me tried to start a conversation. "The Hunger Games is scary, isn't it?" He was

trying to get the picture to me, and I nodded, understanding that he was insulting them. "I mean, we

might just _die_ sooner or later...too _bad_ it's the _way of life_." Okay. Now he was saying that the

Hunger Games was an evil, bloodthirsty, mad opening to the gates of hell. I agreed. "So, what do

you think are our chances of winning? Zero out of twenty-four, most likely." Now I was hinting the

Games' impossibility. "Have you seen the past recordings? It was really cool, the force field thing

that Haymitch did." I hoped Sydney got it. Apparently, he did, because I could almost see my

insults flying across his head. _I approve of that awesome stunt Haymitch pulled. We should defy _

_them sometime. _It's exactly what I thought.

Sydney's POV

At the train, I kept my face expressionless and uncaring, not replying to a single question they asked.

I was thinking about that almost impossible to miss remark about how we should openly defy them.

It helped, and I didn't think about my family again. I didn't want to be marked down as a weak

target. But the flashes of cameras were A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G! So I thought that every flash signified

one nuclear bomb exploding in the Capitol. Ha! Take that, rich people!

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it took this long for me to update! I was writing another fanfic, and my friend finally persuaded me to continue. I will tell you, however, that I will try not to discontinue anything, as real people took their time to make tributes. If I do, I will tell you the outcome and write the climax. Anyway, here are some thank yous for certain people.**

**rainbowixidash: Thank you for persuading me to continue!**

**GaleOlivia: Your inspiring PMs to me have proved very helpful. For you, I'll try not to discontinue this. **

**Everyone else: Thank you for reading my story!**


	18. Train Rides D4

Celeste's POV

Walking straight through the building and onto the platform, I was sadly mistaken to have thought

that we would have time to say goodbye to our loved ones. _Humph!_ I thought, _the Capitol's getting _

_more cra-unpleasant every day. _I was even more surprised that my mind was starting to think of

indeed very dirty things about the Capitol. _Foul, evil, wicked, stupid thing that is,_ I thought again,

_but if I'm to come out a victor, I'll have to hold my tongue. _I snapped out of my thoughts when a

very irritated Peacekeeper asked, "Are you coming or not?" How_ ironic_, how _idiotic_ that was. I'd

run back to District Four if it was possible, but of course, I'm stuck here in this death match with

illusionary comforts at the calm before the storm. And anyways, even if I did, they'd drag me back,

kill me, or do that including all of my family and friends. I wasn't so dumb to not know they would

do it. It was a pain to replace me if I was already in the training days, but easy in the early stages.

"Yes, I'm coming." I climbed up the stairs to be immediately surrounded by cameras and news

reporters eagerly holding microphones to my mouth and snapping pictures of me. "So, Celeste, how

do you feel about being selected as the lucky winner of this year's ticket to the Hunger Games?"

_Like a horse ready to smash you into ham and smoked beef,_ I wanted to say. But I knew I had to

impress these people. "I feel awesome! I know I'm going to make it out!" I managed to put on a

fake smile that looked real to these silly people, and not instead kill them all with their childish

squeaks and creepy bounces. "Wow! You sure have a lot of confidence. Where did it come from?"

she asked. "It came from watching all you lovely people waving at me! It's cool to be here." I said,

nearly poisoning my mouth with these sweet words. "Oh, it looks like it's time to leave! Don't

worry; Celeste is sure to be a terrific tribute in the…HUNGER GAMES!" Then the Peacekeepers

ushered me to the train.

I thought I'd heard most of Gill's interview. Pretty much like mine, but completely honest (except

for tall tales about him) and more exaggerated. I plopped down on the seat and looked out the

window. I knew that my family was probably crying over their loss. Now I understand. For them, I

will survive. For them, I will rise up against the odds. For them, I shall win the Hunger Games, and

show the Capitol just what a girl can do to defy them.

Gill's POV

I sighed, content with my performance. I knew that I'd impressed them with my accuracy, even if it

was using a broken camera stand. I mused about my accomplishment until I got bored and turned

instead into staring at the girl looking out the window beside me. I'd already started to rethink my

opinion about her. She was the best combat student in District Four for girls, and I for boys. When I

first met her, she didn't see me. I was only looking at her dramatic, light blue eyes that looked as if

fish were swimming in them. Now, I felt the distinct urge to ask her some questions just to have

another look at her eyes. Not saying that the rest of her was ugly, because she was very beautiful,

with her eyes, and her silky brown hair, and her attractively tanned skin, and…wait, was I focusing

on her too much? Don't answer, cause I am not in love with her. She's just so pretty…

**A/N Ok, everyone knows that Gill/me is completely lying. LOL he is infatuated. Anyways, if anyone else has specific love pairings, PM me about it. Don't review about it. **


	19. Train Rides D5

Norman's POV

Glancing at my fellow tribute, I saw her cry when the Peacekeepers led us straight to the platform. There, I simply stood, unfeeling, until they gave up on interrogating me and went to the little girl who was my last bit of District 5. Was her name…Jessie? Yeah, I think that was it. Anyways, I wasn't paying attention to the halfhearted questions thrown my way, the questions that were ever-decreasing. I really didn't care about winning or losing, 'cause my life was just a piece of junk. In fact, it'd be totally ok for the Peacekeepers to kill me now, but I'm not throwing it away yet. I wonder why…

After a long time of wondering, I was led up the train. The girl was crying again, tears trailing down her cheeks. I turned toward her, my eyes filled with pain. Why was she making me feel this way? Was it love?

...No, I decided. It was something deeper than that. When I automatically began to comfort her, she sniffled and told me how thankful she was for saving her brother. I smiled.

"No problem."

As she began to tell her life story, I realized, with a lump in my throat, that she was making me feel this way because of my dead baby sister, Lily. She was making me feel like…family. F-A-M-I-L-Y. I spelled it out in my mind. I had forgotten the word after living alone for so long, and being so isolated. I impulsively said,

"Don't worry, Jessie. I'll be your older brother for the Games. I will not let you die."

She stared, probably wondering why I was telling her this. Then she said softly,

"I promise too. I won't let you die either. Maybe it will work out and we can both return to our districts."


	20. Train Rides D6

**A/N I will write the District number after the tribute's name when the Games truly starts.**

Melanie's POV

I flounced happily toward the platform, knowing that the 'goodbye' thingy was cancelled. Who cared, though? It's not like I volunteered to…survive, was it? When a camera was directed toward my face, I stopped bouncing.

"So, interviewing the District Six female tribute, Melanie Quetzthal! How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good." I answered. I smiled a real smile at the reporter. She smiled back, showing her jewel encrusted teeth. I grimaced mentally. _Eww!_

"Do you have any plans for the Games?" I grinned evilly.

"Mhm! I'm going to…." They stared at me expectantly. "DIEEE! YAYZ!"

"Um…okay…so that concludes our interview! Give a…hand for our enthusiastic friend, Melanie!"

As soon as they left, I began cracking up. Hell, that was _funny_!

Lexington's POV

I noticed the girl bouncing her way right past the usual room kept for saying good bye, and my gut wrenched. Would they really be that cruel?

"Hustle, boy!" A Peacekeeper snapped. "We don't have time to loiter around."

I nodded meekly and continued on, tears threatening to spill but held back by sheer willpower.

When bright clicking and flashing began to terrorize my defenseless eyes, I shielded them slightly until they had adjusted, while wiping the tears away. I wasn't going to be marked as an easy target!

"Our male tribute, Lexington Reed! Tell me, why did you volunteer? Was it for fame? Or was it for…family?"'

"Family." I replied. "I didn't want him to die. Hey, do you see me, Herring? Felicia? Dad and Mom? I'll survive for you guys! I promise!"

Melanie's POV

When I got onto the train, I decided to talk to the boy sitting next to me. Presumably, he was the other tribute…I hadn't paid much attention to him. Too busy.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked. He didn't answer, and when I heard gentle snoring, I giggled. Perhaps my way to death wouldn't be as terrible as it seemed.


	21. Train Rides D7

Alexandria's POV

Three words. I didn't cry.

Of course not. I had always been strong enough to survive on my own. My mother…I hate to say it, but she was just another one of the Capitol's puppets. She had been working for them to earn money, but I still resented her for it.

As I passed the velvet room, I could feel the tiniest hints of tears in my eyes. It was not enough for the cameras to pick up, so I did not bother to wipe them away.

Stepping onto the platform, I walked for a while, trying not to be noticed ( I dressed in normal clothing) but no such luck. The clothing I wore actually helped me stand out in the bright craziness of Capitol outfits. Frowning, I turned to face the videotaping crew.

"We have Alexandria here, participating in this year's Games! What do you think of it?" The reporter asked happily. _Happy for us to die._

"None of your business." I retorted sharply. I proceeded to ignore the rest of the halfhearted questions shot my way until the Peacekeepers found me and led me toward the fancy train.

I saw my fellow tribute. What was his name…Silis? Yeah, that was it. Anyway, he looked like a wreck…but only I could see that. Hey, if I could predict the weather, why can't I predict feelings?

Silis's POV

I felt terrible, to sum it all up. Sitting on the black leather seat, I decided not to go to my stupid room. It would remind me that the Capitol was going to pretty us up and kill us just for the fun of it. However, the girl left. She seemed to have sensed my feelings, and I suddenly stood up and opened the window by an inch (they allowed only that much space to exist in the window, otherwise some people would jump out for escape).

Moodily pulling out the stuffing in the chair and throwing it outside made me feel better. Maybe I had caused the Capitol a few more tens of dollars.

At last, I stopped when the male reaper came up to me and told me I was costing the Capitol thousands of dollars.

"Why?" I asked, a small smile gracing my lips. He noticed it and replied grumpily.

"Because it's made of black gold. The 'leather' is actually made of reinforced black gold combined with leather."

Oops.


End file.
